


Five Times Sky Hated His Life

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky's life is hard, guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sky Hated His Life

**Author's Note:**

> KK wanted Bridge/Jack porn. Blame her. :D

1 - Sometimes, his team can't read time.

He's been sharing a room with Bridge for years. He knows the guy can sleep through anything. No really, anything. Even when the toaster-waffle iron-alarm clock gained sentience and tried to kill Sky in his sleep. So, when Sky gets off his night patrol, he just barges into their room and flicks on the light like he does every time he has a-

"Oh god!" Sky's frozen in place long enough to see Bridge on his back, his legs draped over Jack's shoulders. Jack doesn't even pause in his thrusting and Bridge gives Sky a semi-distracted wave before Sky claps a hand over his eyes. "Jack's got his own room, you bastards!"

"This was closer," pants Jack.

"BUT WHY ARE YOU FREAKS ON MY BED!"

2 - Sometimes, his friends are perverted freaks.

Sky stalks into the rec room, crankier than usual. Bridge's bed has strange lumps in it that he's scared to investigate further. He also refuses to ask about the stain on the ceiling and why it's in the shape of a heart. He's a Ranger cadet. He has standards. He blatantly ignores Jack, Bridge and Z who are searching every corner of the room, sits down on his favourite couch and picks up his manual.

The manual flops open strangely and Sky realizes there's something within the pages. He peers closer and splutters. A pile of pictures featuring Bridge, Jack, food and no clothes fall out. He tries to protest, but all that's coming out are little wheezing noises.

"Hey, Sky found 'em!" chirps Z, leaning over his shoulder and picking up a picture. She tilts her head to the side and says, impressed, "Wow, I didn't know you could DO that with a banana."

3 - Sometimes, his friends have too much time on their hands.

Sky heads to the command center, clutching his manual protectively to his chest. Syd trots along beside him, occasionally making a grab for the manual and giggling every time he growls. "You know, Sky," she says, "you're going to have to put it down sometime."

Sky glares at her as he walks into the command center then looks up to take his post and- "OH GOD! THAT'S COMMANDER CRUGER'S CHAIR!"

Syd taps her chin as she stares as Bridge and Jack, who haven't even pausing in their making out. "Good point," she says, "The lighting is doing nothing for the uniform colours."

4 - Sometimes, his friends like sharing too much.

The banner rather brightly declares 'Happy Birthday Bridge' and Sky glances around at all the decorations in satisfaction, hugging his manual to his chest. Nice, neat, and perfect. He's knocked out of his self-congratulations by Z smacking him on the back. "Nice," she says. "You totally should have been an interior decorator. You could even use the stick up your ass as a level."

Sky opens his mouth to retort but Syd yells, "Present time!" and sticks a pink and yellow wrapped present into Bridge's hands.

He rips the paper off and digs into the box to pull out a- "What the hell is that?" asks Sky. It was long, cylindrical and green.

Bridge gives him a weird look. "It's a dildo, Sky."

"And it's got an awesome vibrate function," says Z brightly.

Sky did not want that mental image.

5 - Sometimes, his friends suck.

It's movie night and Sky's running a bit late. It was Jack's turn to pick the movie, so he's not too worried. Jack was most likely going to make them watch the old Matrix movie again. He shifts his manual in his arms so he can open the door.

The room is dark except for the tv and there's grunting echoing from the tv speakers. Sky figures it's just the first fight scene until he looks up and freezes in horror. "OH GOD!"

"Shh!" says Syd, waving at him. "This is the good part."

All four of them lean forward to watch Jack sucking Bridge off eagerly on the tv screen. Sky whimpers and curls up into a ball on the floor, sticking his manual over his head.

End.


End file.
